Diary of an Angry Daughter of Hermione
by pstibbons
Summary: A Post-Crapalogue drabble especially for canon RHr sycophants. From the Journal of Rose Granger: It's been six months since Mum died. My father raped my mother for 20 years while everyone looked on. I'm the child of a love potion. I don't deserve to exist
1. I should not exist

20 May 2020

_From the Journal of Rose Granger_

It's six months since Mum died. Six months since my family was ripped apart. My biological grandmother - Molly Weasley - keeps sending me letters every day. I suppose they say she's sorry. Not that I know for sure, since I've trained Bigeyes to deposit any letters from the old family into the nearest trash can.

They've got me talking to a therapist now. Just because I know that I shouldn't exist. My father practically raped my mother, raped her for over twenty years. While everyone else looked on. Maybe they even helped, I dunno.

I'm the child of a love potion. I don't deserve to exist.

I've been going through old newspapers, trying to find more information about Mum. They aren't very useful. I've tried writing letters to old friends of hers. Some of them reply, and are much more useful. They say she was very smart, very opinionated, very passionate, always fighting for the underdog.

I didn't see any of that. Mum was quiet, always. She never raised her voice at us. She smiled sometimes, like when I did well on a test. I lived for those smiles.

Now I see she was broken. She was always tired. Her magic was becoming weak. The books say that when a witch or wizard is under a love potion, their magic fights against it. Guess that's what her magic was doing all these years. Until she got so weak that a simple flu killed her.

My biological father killed Mum. Ronald Weasel killed Hermione Granger.

When my mother became the underdog, there was nobody to fight for her.

The moment I turn 17, I'm changing my name. Officially, that is. I mean, I've already changed it, and refuse to answer questions in class if even the teachers call me Weasley (it only took three months and eighteen thousand points from Gryffindor for them to learn).

I'm applying for lots of scholarships right now. I want to leave Hogwarts, Britain, never come to this thrice damned island again. It's polluted by Weasleys. Sure, some of them want to help, but they are all liars. Bloody family of rapists and collaborators. Didn't they see that a woman like my mother - like what Mum WAS - could never have fallen for a bastard like Ronald? Didn't they ever wonder why she stuck with him when he slept with three other women each month? Didn't it ever occur to them to effing INVESTIGATE?

Uncle Harry. Yeah, let me rant about him a bit. He doesn't believe the evidence. I asked him to take Ronald - who still thinks he's my dad, the arsehole - to trial and he refused. Said the healers got it wrong. They tell me he used to be friends with my mother. What a lie.

Everyone lies to me. My whole existence is a lie.

Hugo doesn't believe it. He's always been daddy's boy, the little prick. He can do know wrong. I haven't spoken to him for, oh, two months now, since I went to see him in the Hospital Wing after he flew into a tree while playing with his cousins. Note: his cousins - not my cousins. I don't speak to any Weasels now. Hugo and I pretend the other doesn't exist.

He still believes he deserves to exist. He's a lie too.

I've asked Headmistress McGonagall if I can stay at Hogwarts over the summer after exams next week. I'll do anything, even clean out the thestral stables and mop the corridors without magic, if I don't have to go back to the Weasels. I don't want any money, any support from them. Unfortunately, my school fees for this year is still Weasel-tainted, but I figure half of it came from Mum anyway. But the Headmistress says Mum was one of her all-time favourite students and she'll see what she can do.

And if all that doesn't work?

I don't know.

Actually, I do know.

The last day of exams - the night after that is the full moon. A perfect night for exploring the Forbidden Forest when you don't want to see the morning.

As I said, I don't deserve to exist.

I want to see Mum again.


	2. Aftermath

_From the POV of George Weasley:_

The family tragedy continues. Hermione Granger has been dead for seven months now. I'd call her Hermione Weasley, but I don't want to insult her. She never wanted to become a Weasley. Or maybe she did - it's not like the poor woman ever had a choice.

And now her daughter is dead. Rose will never read another book, never offer me advice on creating another product.

We went to her funeral yesterday. Correction - memorial, not funeral. We went to her memorial yesterday.

There wasn't much of her left after the acromantulas were done. She left a will behind. It was very deliberate. She said she didn't want any Weasleys or Potters at her funeral because we were "a bunch of rapists and murderers and collaborators who turned Hermione Granger into a walking zombie". That's why the family event was a memorial. The funeral itself was at Hogwarts, and McGonagall ensured that our children were kept away.

'The Granger Tragedy' is in all the newspapers. It had to be, since Rose owled copies of her suicide note to every major newspaper in Europe. The note included the Healers' reports of Hermione's autopsy, which has quite damning evidence that the poor woman had been under a love potion for more than half her life.

Harry was furious at the time. He issued statements dismissing Rose as a hysterical schoolgirl.

He's eating those words now. Well, more like drinking.

Last week, I finally managed to get Ron into the store and get him to drink Veritaserum. Told him it was a new product for reliving the high of playing in a Quidditch match. He drank it at once, the gullible git. Then he confessed everything. He and Mum and Ginny had been doping Hermione since she was sixteen.

I've never been more ashamed to be a Weasley.

Of course, this wasn't much use since I was the only one who heard his confession. So I Obliviated him. And at the next Weasley family dinner, I spiked his drink again, and had him confess everything again, this time to the whole family.

I normally like causing chaos and anarchy. But this is different. This is serious. I can't crow about this.

Clan Weasley is falling apart.

The Weasley name is dirt. Or at least a synonym for love potions. Some of the kids are even being ostracized at school.

Two months from now, there will be noone under the age of fifty called Weasley.

I'll go through the casualties, one by one.

Hugo has got more tracking and protection charms on him than ... I dunno. He'll probably be on a suicide watchlist for the rest of his life. It'll probably still be a short one.

Dad is crushed. He hasn't said anything. Literally. His spirit, well, it's gone on a long vacation.

Mum is adamant that she did nothing wrong. She called Hermione a "scarlet woman who needed to be tied down". Most of us have refused to talk to her since.

Fleur has been crying a lot. She'd been closest to Hermione, and often asked her why she didn't divorce my moRon of a brother. She's told Bill that if he does not officially separate himself from the family, she's divorcing him. I think he's changing their name to Delacour, if he hasn't already.

I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else changed their names too. Even Percy - Penny will make him. She was close to Hermione too. Charlie will probably change his name too. I think Sveta's family name is Ifrim. Charlie Ifrim.

I've already changed my family name from Weasley to Fred. George Albert Fred, that's me. Cassie still keeps her maiden name, of course. I've always supported her keeping her own name, and I'm very envious that she doesn't have to change it now. We're in the process of changing the name of the store too, to Fred's Fun Fings.

The teachers at Hogwarts are going to have a fit with all the name changes of the kids. Poor kids. They'll have as much choice with their family names as Hermione had with her miserable life.

Ron has vanished. I think he's fled to Peru. I've sent a Pensieve of his confession to the Ministry, and there's an arrest warrant out for him. Kingsley's trying to make it an international warrant - he's always thought that Hermione was an underperformer and wondered why.

Ginny. Oh, dear, dear Ginny. Everyone knows perfectly well why she wanted Hermione out of the way. Hermione was a threat to her getting the Boy Who Lived. After all, Hermione definitely had the hots for Harry before sixth year - everyone in Gryffindor other than Harry knew that. If my biological sister wasn't the wife of the Boy Who Lived, she'd be in a cell already. But they expect her and mum to show up at the trial. I've placed a tracking charm on each of her eighty two pairs of shoes just in case.

Harry. Oh boy. Harry, Harry, Harry. I wonder if he'll divorce Ginny, if he'll ever figure out that had my former family not been a bunch of criminals, he could have pursued a relationship with the only person who ever saw him as Just Harry. No, probably not. He's dumb like that. I think he's only just realized that Ginny only ever cared about being the wife of the Boy Who Lived. Whatever. Did I mention he's been drinking a lot? The Ministry has him on suicide watch too.

We thought he'd be off trying to track Ron down, bringing that bastard to justice. But he was never a real friend to Hermione, was he? Always supporting Ron against her. He saw more than anyone what Ron was doing to her.

Then again, so did we all.

Rose was right. We are all collaborators. We all helped destroy Hermione Jane Granger.

I hope I'm allowed to name a new product line in Rose's honour. Her death resurrected the reputation of her mother... though Hermione would probably kill her for throwing her life away. Rose was angry and bitter and insecure, but gutsy and ruthless and stubborn and determined and... and ultimately, she made her point. But I wish she hadn't done it. I wish she'd listened to us when we tried to help her. But we'd lost her trust and now we'll never be able to regain it.

The two Granger women will never be forgotten. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know why I stick to Jane and not Jean, see my c2 and profile. Basically, if you use Jane as Hermione's middle name, you're recognizing the strong witch we got in the first five books. If you use Jean, you're using her poor shadow we got in the last two. Using Jane makes a statement.

I'm now adding to this postscript to deal with some reviewer and flamer comments.

This twoshot does not necessarily support HHr. While there is plenty of evidence (pre HBP) that Hermione liked Harry, there's not much evidence that he liked her. There's not much evidence that he's a very good friend to her, let alone anything more. Most HHr fics - and sure, I've written some - have to make him a far more mature character to make the ship successful.

All this fic argues is that RHr is a bad idea. It would seem that Rowling decided on her ships in advance - before the books started - and rigidly stuck to them despite the way her characters developed. Though I could be wrong. After all, Ginny gets no character development at all. But the massive character change in Hermione between OOTP and HBP is very odd. It's almost as if Rowling realized after OOTP that Hermione was too smart and had to dumb her down so that she'd be more compatible with Won Won. (And what's wrong with the Ron/Lavender ship? Seems quite floatable to me.)

Despite the precious little evidence that Ginny would chase Harry if he was NOT the Boy Who Lived, I think Harry/Ginny works quite well. They are both shallow and sporty. He wants a large family, she's got a large family. But Ron/Hermione? Please. You want a Weasley for Hermione? Fine. Pick George. (Speaking of which, it is entirely possible to write a crapalogue-compliant George/Hermione fic.)

And if constant sniping and demeaning and fighting is a sign of URST or eternal love, then all you moRonic heronistas should be Dramione fans.

Just give the poor lass a choice. Hermione/OC, that's the way to go.

To my lovely flamers who think this fic is da shits because it does not use canon pairings - honestly, have you read fanfiction? Is your family name Crabbe or Goyle? Just how dense are you? Why are you even here?

Look, good fanfiction (and I certainly don't claim this two-shot is among them) is an _improvement _on canon. Canon is like the Wright Flyer at Kitty Hawk, the first plane. It establishes the world. But would you want to fly in it? Hell no. Good fanfiction is like modern planes. It builds on earlier versions, it builds on canon. Go read my profile for recs. Finding Himself by minisinoo (which has Cedric/Hermione) is a very interesting take on OoTP. The Saving Connor Arc by lightningonthewave establishes a magical world far more consistent and sophisticated than the colanderous world Rowling cooked up ... and I say that despite the fact that I hate its primary ship.

Enough rant. Back to a couple of loose ends. It's possible that McGonagall had managed to find a way for Rose to stay over the holidays. But Rose was too bitter and angry and went ahead with her plans anyway. I don't claim that what Rose did was right. But I was trying to capture the emotion of someone who isn't thinking entirely rationally.

PS: I did consider a plot line where the reason Ron was missing was because Rose went and polyjuiced her biological father to look like her and then dumped him in the forest for the acromantulas to feed on... and she's now making a new life for herself in Lima. Sadly, that would be unrealistic, though enormously fun. But anyone wants to take this story in that direction, feel free. I'm done with it :)

* * *


End file.
